Mortal High
by DistrictHogwarts
Summary: What would happen if everyone was mortal and went to the same school? And Annabeth hated Percy but Rachel loved him? If Percy resented Grover and Luke was popular? A boatload of drama, that's what.
1. Smelly boys, snooty girls, and notes

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story that I hopefully won't give up on this time around. Oh, and just so we're clear, Percy and the gang are mortals and don't know each other. I know, another cliché fanfic, but hey, give it a shot, eh?**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Avatar, or anything you've heard of. Now on with the show!**

* * *

When I was lying down in bed, recovering from a big blow in my heart and in my life, I started having these dreams. These dreams of flying over wide open water. I was free.

Sooner or later though, you always have to wake up.

**(Can anyone guess where that quote is from? Guess right, and you get a cookie! Not really. I just thought it would fit right into the story. I do not own. Now on with the show! I like saying that.)**

"Percy, wake up."  
My eyes slowly opened and the world around me drifted into focus. After a few minutes, I remembered where I was. No flying, no freedom, just the solitude of my own room.

My name is Percy Jackson. I live with my mother, Sally Jackson, and my step-dad, Paul Blowfis. I never knew my dad, and I sort of like it better that way. I resent him. I lived here in New York my whole life, but I pretty much have no friends. My emo (kind-of) cousin, Nico, is pretty much my only friend.

Today was my first day of Goode High School, and I wasn't looking forward to it. At all.

"Percy, wake up! You're going to be late!" My mother called again. I groaned and rolled out of bed. After an hour of tired getting ready, I swallowed a piece of toast and headed out the door.

I had seen the high school everyday on my way to school, so I knew where it was. A sign that said "Have a Goode day" greeted me as I walked in, and I shivered. I could see I was already going to hate it here. You see, I wanted to go to the other high school, but since my step-father works here, I was forced to go here. Typical.

I wasn't free. I was forced to go to school here. If only I could actually fly…but I shook those thoughts away. I'm not a freak who flies, I'm a normal boy. Jeez, I sound like Pinocchio.

At this point, I was already at my locker. The halls were bustling, and I looked at my sheet. My locker was 416, right next to that weird-smelling guy. 13/34/32.

"Hello!" The guy said. He had curly brown hair and a small goatee.

"Hi." I said reluctantly.

"I'm Grover." He held out his hand. I shook it.

"Percy."

"Nice to meet you, Perce. Can I call you that?"

I smiled despite myself. "Sure."  
Suddenly, a load of giggling caught my attention. I turned around and saw a sandy-haired guy surrounded by a whole group of girls. The popular guy, I guessed. But unlike the others, he looked uncomfortable, even irritated. And for this, I decided I liked him.

"That's Luke. He's pretty nice." Grover said. Then suddenly, the bell rang.

"What's your first class?" Grover said quickly.

I checked my list. "Brunner, Latin."

Grover laughed. "Me too!" He said. With joy and a bounce in his step, he led me to the class. I wondered if he ever had any friends before.

As soon as they walked into the classroom, Percy regretted it. All the students started whispering as soon as walked through the door.

"Percy. Take your seat." Mr. Brunner, in a wheelchair, said to him. Percy nodded and took a seat at the back of the class, Grover sitting next to him.

"You made quite an entrance there." Someone said next to him. He looked over and saw a girl with blonde hair and very tan staring at him. Her eyes were a stormy grey and seemed to look right into my soul.

"Yeah….what was that all about?"  
"Small school. New student. It's typical here."  
I frowned. "It's not that small."  
"The last school I went to had four floors. This place is tiny in comparison.

Oh, I see. Just another snooty rich kid.

"I'm Annabeth." She said in a bored voice. "You're Percy, I'm guessing?"  
I nodded, but before I could say more, the teacher started talking.

_Pretty cool teacher, eh? _Grover wrote in a note and passed it to me.

**Totally. So what classes do you have? **

_Here. _Grover slipped his timetable under the note. We had almost all of out classes together.

Will you two shut up? I'm trying to listen to the teacher. Annabeth wrote in very neat writing.

**This is a note, Annabeth. We aren't talking.**

The teacher is talking. So shut up.

_Aw, come on Annabeth! Don't spoil our fun!_

**Hey, why did you right "Ms Luke Castellan" all over your notebook?**

SHUT UP.

_Guys, guys, tone it down! And Percy, you spelled write wrong._

**Write wrong?**

SHUT UP!

Right then, the bell rang. I packed up my stuff and bolted out of there.

"What's with that girl?" I asked Grover, packing my stuff into my locker.

"Oh, Annabeth? No, she's cool. She just takes some getting used to…she's…"  
"Mentally challenged? Snooty? Stuck-up?"

"…right behind you."

Typical. I should have known. Sure enough, when I turned around, there she was. Her back was turned, but her hand was near her face. She was probably crying. Sure enough, when she turned around and ran off, she was crying.

I felt horrible. I felt like...like….

"Poop?" Grover said.

"Huh?"

"I could tell what you were thinking from your expression. You feel like poop."  
"Okay, man, that's creepy."  
Right then, the bell rang.  
"Come on. Gym class. We're swimming today."  
I felt my spirits lift. I adored the water.

"Is Annabeth is that class?"  
Grover nodded. "So is Rachel. She's pretty cool. Wait 'till you meet her."  
Little did I know, my day was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

**

* * *

****That's chapter one! What did you think? Anyone you want to see? Anything you want to see happen? Read and review, and you get another cookie! Not really. TatianaBieber out.**


	2. Pools, hurt, and a girlfriend

**Hey hey! Here's the second chapter. In case you forgot, we last left off, Percy was heading to Gym class, where he's going for a swim. Oh, and Annabeth, who's pissed and hurt at Percy, and Rachel are in this class. This ought to get juicy! Now, on with the show!**

When I walking into the pool, my first thought was: holy crap.

The pool was huge, and the top glistened. It was so beautiful and still that if you touched it with your toe, faint ripples would appear. I was mesmerized. Grover, however, felt like voicing his opinions.

"Awesome!" He said, leaving his jaw hanging. This earned him a few weird looks, but no one said anything. Most of them look amazed, too.

"Boys and girls, go get dressed. Not too much skin, now!" He yelled after them. "Jackson."  
I gulped and walked towards the teacher. "Yes, sir?"  
"Do you have a swimsuit?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" I said happily. Ignoring the weird look the teacher was giving him, I ran to his locker and swung it open, pulling out my blue swimming trunks. I had planned on going to the beach later, so I brought them. They were blue with yellow lightning stripes. They were my very favorite. I jogged to the changing room and quickly got changed. One of the last of them, I managed to finish before the teacher started speaking.

"First, we will be doing laps. For those who cannot swim, go to the shallow part. Line up."  
I lined up with the other guys and girls. I saw Grover, Annabeth, and a few other people in the shallow part doing laps.

"Hey." A voice said behind me. I whirled around, and saw a red-haired girl about my age with bright blue eyes smiling at me.

"I'm Rachel." She said, holding out her hand. I shook it with pleasure. She seemed really cool, I liked her already.

"Percy. Percy Jackson."  
"Great to meet you, Percy!" She said, flashing a huge smile.

"Alright everyone, on your marks, get set…"  
Snapping back to attention, I turned around and got ready to dive.

"Go!"  
At the whistle, I dived in with the others. Sounds of splashing all around me were drowned by the water. I kicked off from the wall and shot off to the other end. I might like gym, I thought. But of course, this was me. Nothing is ever normal for me.

A scream pierced the air, so loud that even I could hear it from underwater. I shot to the surface and looked around.

Rachel had somehow reached the deepest end of the pool, and she was drowning. I barely had time to process the fact that the teacher wasn't here when I hopped out of the water. Running at full speed, I dived in the deep end.

Underwater was a blur of bubbles and water. I could hardly see despite my goggles. Finally, I was able to make out a leg. That was all I needed, and I grabbed it, tugging it under. Avoiding her thrashing, I broke the surface with her in my arms. Gasping, we plopped onto the floor.

The gym was totally silent for a few minutes until she screeched.

"Thank you, Percy, thank you! Thank you!"

Before I could respond, she kissed me. She stood up and wrapped her towel around her and helped me up. It was then I discovered two things.

One, I was falling in love with Rachel.

Two, I had the sudden impulse to hold her hand. So I did.

We walked out of the gym together to find the teacher and tell him what happened.

However, I was unaware of Annabeth standing behind me, battling with mixed emotions of pain and resentment.

**Haha hate me yet? Yep, that's right, Rachel and Percy are an item! However, Annabeth is confused because she doesn't know whether to be hurt that Percy is with her, or angry about how he acted—or what? The next chapter will be Annabeth's POV of this story. You all ready for the next chapter? No flames please!**

**Read and Review! TatianaBieber out.**


	3. Pools, feelings, and healing

**Man, this is best story I've written yet because I'm not bored with it yet. Anyways, here we go, as promised, chapter three! Remember, when we left off, Annabeth was battling with her feelings while Percy left with Rachel. Ready to go? On with the show!**

Annabeth's POV

He called me mentally challenged. Snooty. Where did that some from? I was sitting in the change room getting changed for gym. We were swimming today. I didn't know whether to be hurt, or to be pissed at him. I guess it was a little of both.

A whistle broke through my thoughts and I quickly ran out. I was wearing my favorite bikini, blue with yellow lighting bolts.

And that's where my day went downhill.

First off, as soon as I walked to the pool, there he was. Talking with Rachel and wearing swimming trunks just like my swimsuit! Figures. Anyways, Thalia broke me out of my thoughts. My punk (sort of) best friend told me the teacher said all those who can't swim are to go to the shallow end. I never learned how to swim. Neither can Grover, Thalia, and my other friend, Katie. She was really sweet and down-to-earth, even though she was the prettiest girl in the school.

"Annabeth?" Grover said, splashing me.

"Grover!" I yelped, tugging him under. Grover laughed and brought me down with him.

"Guys!" Thalia said. "We're supposed to be doing laps!"

"Right," I said, still giggling. Grover chuckled beside me and we started doing laps.

"Annabeth!" Grover called. I turned around to see him over in the corner. I walked over to him, which, I'll tell you, is not so easy in the water.

"Let's sit this one out," he said, smirking. I chuckled.

"Grover…always one to sit out."

He smiled. "Totally."

"So, you coming to the movies this weekend with us?"  
Thalia, Katie, Grover and I planned on seeing Avatar this weekend.

"I heard there is new footage this time around."

"Yeah. I loved that movie." He wore a dreamy expression.

"Me too."  
I found myself staring at his hair, the way it curled over his eyes. He caught me staring, and I felt my cheeks go red. He must have felt it, too, because the next thing I knew, e were both leaning in….our lips were about to touch…

SCREAM!

We pulled apart and looked for the source of the sound. Sure enough, there was that snooty Rachel, in the deep end, drowning. There was no teacher. I'm guessing she decided to try and show off, and failed miserably.

I expected the teacher to run in and help, but, to my surprise, Percy jumped in to save her.

I was ready to stab him when he emerged, holding her. She screamed in joy. What a bi—

"Wow." Grover said. I growled at him. To my shock, Rachel started making out with him, then they ran off together like a 'happy couple'. I just about breaked Grover's arm in disgust.

It was then I battled with my thoughts. I felt hurt by Rachel and Percy, but…I think I was falling in love with Grover.

**Hate me yet? Love ya guys! EW! Not that way, you perverts. Haha Read and Review! Oh, and thank you, Cheese, for those hateful notes, and I have one thing to say to you: Whatever. TatianaBieber out. **


	4. Not getting any easier

**So sorry about the delay, guys, but my laptop went for fixing. I'm getting a new one. Oh, and I'm also in trouble! Anyways, here it is, like I promised! Oh, and Cheese? I ain't got nothing to say to go. Keep on hating. Now, on with the show!**

**Song in story: "Baby" by Justin Bieber, It's Over by J-Mac, and more.**

**PS: I put the disclaimer at the start of the story. And one more thing, this is third person. You'll still know what they think, it's just a reflex for me to write in third person. Now I'll shut up and let you read!**

"Percy!"  
Percy turned to see his girlfriend, Rachel, running at full speed towards him. They had been dating for over a month, now, and he couldn't be happier.

"Rachel!" He chuckled and gave her a hug. "I've missed you!"  
"Missed you too, baby!" She said, pulling back and taking in the sight of him.

"Oh, get over it, it's only been the weekend." A voice said from behind a locker. Percy's jaw clenched. It was Annabeth, the girl whom he resented, if not hated. She was now dating one of his needy ex-friends named Grover.

"Oh, shut up." He said, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and slammed her locker. Before she had a chance to go far, however, Grover trotted up to her and pushed her against the lockers, kissing her madly. A monster inside of Percy growled as he turned away, leading Rachel with him.

"No, Grover, can you go get me a snack?" She said, lightly pushing him away.

"You got it!" He said happily, and scampered off. Once he was out of sight, Annabeth sighed and leaned against the locker, staring at the ceiling.

When was this idiot going to get it? The only reason she dated Grover was to make him jealous. She knew this was wrong, but Thaila had suggested it. So had her cousin, Nico. Too bad they were also Percy's cousin.

Percy. At the thought of his name, she remembered those sea-green eyes, the perfect hair….

"You got that 'I love Percy' face on again!"

Annabeth growled and reached out to slap Thalia when the bell rang. She glared at her friend one more time before heading their separate ways, completely forgetting about Grover, and unaware that he was right there listening the whole time.

Percy glared at no one in particular as he sat down in his seat in class. That stupid Annabeth, thought she knew it all. What an idiot. Thinks she can get anyone. Well, not this guy, that's for sure. She can date whoever she likes, like he cared.

"That little son of a…" He then muttered a word to profound, his mother would behead him.

"Percy." Someone whispered behind him. He turned around and saw Grover.

"She still likes you, you know." He said. Percy knew perfectly well who he was talking about, but he couldn't help notice the tears in his eyes.

"Lemme guess? She dumped you?" When he didn't answer, he chuckled.

"Bound to come. She's a hoe. Accept the fact."

She banged her head against the locker in agony. Why did he have to be so stupid and mean? She wanted nothing to do with him. But she can't stop the feelings. As soon as the bell rang, she booked it right out of there and hopped in her car.

A note on the windshield read, "Went to store. Feel free to turn on radio. Car unlocked. Dad."  
She rolled her eyes but beamed at dad's oddness. She flipped on the radio and tuned it.

"You know you love me, you know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there."  
She hadn't realized how loud it was, so she toned it down a little.

"And I was like, baby baby baby, oh, like, baby baby baby baby no!"

She cringed. The lyrics were too close to her life to even think about. She tuned to another station.

"Don't wanna hear your messages, don't wanna know where you been, baby cause it's over now."  
Not much better.

"Baby come back! You can blame it all on me, I was wrong…"  
Oh, now that was weird. No one ever plays that song anymore. Annoyed, she turned off the radio and plugged in her ipod.

"My secret love!"  
No.

"You're such a backstabber!"

That was uncanny.

"California gurls, we're—"

Scary.

"Do you catch your breath, when I look at you, are you—"  
She growled.

"And I'm just a little too not over you."  
She groaned and unplugged her ipod. This was not getting any easier.

Percy groaned and flopped on his head. This was not getting any easier.

**So there you go! What do you think? Keep it in this format, or go back to first person? I was thinking keeping it this was, so you can still see their point of view, I can just switch it without too much confusion. So what do you think? Read and review, guys! And thought I' just mention the FULL names of the chapters. Chapter one, smelly boys, snooty girls, and shut-up notes. Chapter three, pools, feelings, and sexual healing. But they couldn't fit. TatianaBieber out.**


	5. Laughter

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just got a new laptop, and I'm struggling to add all of my old files. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Knock your selves out! Now, on with the show!**

"_Percy, please!"  
Annabeth had tears running down her face. Percy, however, seemed not to notice her._

"_Annabeth, I thought we had something."  
"We did, I swear!" She said, her voice cracking. Percy shook his head. He had heard this before. _

"_Then why?"_

"_Why what?" She snapped, but it sounded weak through her tears. _

"_Why did you leave me for Grover?"  
"Grover?" _

"_Yes, Grover! You know, the guy who smells bad and used to date you?"  
Realization dawned over Annabeth._

"_Percy, you don't understand. I did it for you. I wanted you to get jealous! I…I love you!"_

"_It's over, Annabeth. In fact, it never started." With that, he turned around and never looked back._

Percy jolted awake from his dream. Before he could process what he just dreamed of, his alarm clock went off. He sneaked a glance at the clock, and jumped up. He was going to be late for school! He hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

He had plenty of time to ponder over his dream as he got to school. When he finally got there, he sighed and decided to confront Annabeth.

He caught her at the side of the school, flipping through a book, but not really looking at the pages.

"Hi," Percy said, waiting. She finally looked up.

"Hullo," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"I need to talk to you."  
"I figured that much."  
He chuckled, allowing that one to slide, and sat next to her.

"I heard what happened to you and Grover."  
"How did you hear about that?"  
"He told me."  
"Oh." She blushed, clearly thinking Grover told me everything. No, Thalia did, but it was a start.

"Well…I…I…I didn't, you know…" She stammered. I laughed, and didn't allow her to finish. I kissed her before she could protest. We finally pulled apart, and she blushed again.

"I had a dream. A dream where you told me how you felt about me. But I didn't listen, and I don't want that to actually happen." I finished and looked at her. She seemed to be thinking deeply, but she finally cracked a small smile.

"Okay."  
There was a moment of silence before I spoke. "Okay? That's it? Okay?"  
She laughed. "Seaweed Brain."  
"Seaweed Brain?"  
She smirked. "Do you prefer Kelp Face?"  
"Seaweed Brain is great," I said, faking fear. She laughed, and the world suddenly seemed brighter. I looked up to see Thalia smiling at us. She winked at me, then walked away. Annabeth was still laughing.

"Shut up!" I said. When she fell silent, I smiled.

"That's better." I said, and kissed her again. We almost missed the bell ringing.

**Better? Percy and Annabeth are back together! Too bad this is Percy's world, and it's almost never drama-free. Get ready! Read and review. TatianaBieber out.**


	6. Beer Bottles

**Sorry! Don't kill me! *quivers behind chair* Between concerts, my birthday, camping, and a lot of other stuff for the end of summer, I haven't had time! But I hope this makes up for it! Love you!**

Percy did up the last buttons on his blue shirt. Slipping on a jacket, he checked himself in the mirror. "Damn," he muttered, as he tried to tame his hair. After a few moments of helpless patting, he finally gave up and slipped his gun into his belt.

Percy wasn't a gang man, but he knew better then to not carry one around. This part of town, killers were on the loose everywhere, and the fact that he was heading to a party didn't exactly help. He slipped it into his jacket and walked out the door, slipping the spare key under the pat. He didn't bring it with him considering the fact that he had a knack for losing keys.

He hopped into his car and started it up. A song rose from the radio, a Miley Cyrus one. He glared and turned of the radio. Finally, he pulled up at Annabeth's house. She hopped in the car as soon as he stopped it, and they were off.

Annabeth switched the radio on. The Miley song was still playing.

"Who Owns My Heart. I like this song."  
Percy scoffed. "She's a sl—"  
"Hey," Annabeth warned, glaring at him. "Shut up."  
"I didn't know you liked her!" He said, shocked. She never striked her as that kind of person. Instead of answering, she chose to glare some more. He took the hint and shut up.

They finally pulled up to the party. The car thumped as they ran over a can. He turned off the car and looked over to her.

"Sorry." He said, flashing a smile. She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the car.

The party was already in full swing when they got there. It was hard to describe, but one look at the pink bra hanging off of the light over the garage, and you got the idea.

Percy was about to open the door when he spotted something. Over by the corner of the street, a bunch of drunk teenagers were throwing beer bottles over the fence. At first it was fine, and he was about to head back inside, when he noticed what they were throwing at. A black Labrador dog was yipping, bleeding from everywhere and bits of glass in his coat. For some reason, this enraged Percy, and he ran towards the teenagers.

"Hey!" He shouted, grabbing the nearest teenager and punching him.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, but he ignored her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He screamed, gesturing for Annabeth to go help the dog. She did as asked, and pretty soon, the dog was patched up in his doghouse, using the first aid kit in Percy's trunk.

"Aw, come on, we were just having some fun!" One guy slurred, grabbing Annabeth. "She's purty!"  
"Let go of her. Now." Percy's voice was dangerously low.

"Lay off," Someone said behind him. Percy turned and saw that Grover had come to their aid. He glared. He didn't like this guy, but he was better then Rachel coming to help.

"You'd look better with your clothes off," the guy said, earning a few laughs. He knew drunk guys. They'd undress her, then leave her. He was ready to beat them up, than they took him by surprise.

They tugged the pins off her hair. She yelped in pain as they pulled on her hair.

"Oh, she like pain!" One guy said. He pulled out a beer bottle and smashed it on her head. That was the last straw. Percy pulled free from someone who had grabbed him, sacked him, and started beating up the other guys.

A car drove up to the curb at pull speed and the door flew open.

"Get in!" Someone inside yelled. Grover. Percy hadn't even seen him leave. He wanted to stay and fight, but he knew they were outnumbered. Pushing Annabeth in the back, he hopped in alongside her, and they drove away.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked. Pieces of glass were sticking out of her head, and Percy was holding her tightly in his arms.

"Hospital," Grover said.

The drive was slow, despite their speed. Every second felt like forever. Annabeth seemed unharmed, but Percy knew better. The glass scraped his chin every time she moved in his arms. Finally, she pulled away to look out the window.

"Where are we?" She asked. Percy looked out his window, too. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"Grover, where the hell…"  
Percy cut off as he noticed something in the front seat. The whole passenger seat was filled with empty beer bottles. With a pang, Percy noticed that they were headed straight for a tree.

As much as he shoved Grover and screamed, he just picked up speed. Percy had seconds. Time seemed to slow down. The entire front of the car smashed, and Annabeth put her arms over her head as a huge, thick branch fell on her. Percy jumped over her, and the branch smashed him instead.

But it wasn't over yet. Percy grabbed Annabeth and used his body as a shield. The car flipped over about four times, and then, there was silence.

Annabeth groaned and slowly lifted her head up.

"You're okay," he said, with relief. Annabeth wiped the blood off his face.  
"I think I broke something," she said, wincing.

Percy slowly sat up. He was on a hospital bed. They were outside, and a bunch of ambulances were gathered around the car. They were trying to pull Grover out. Apparently he said "food" a few times. They had already patched up Percy, but Annabeth was still being taken care off. She was worse off, so she probably needed to stay in the hospital a while longer. Then again, Percy almost lost his arm.

"We got him!" He heard someone shout. Percy watched as they pulled Grover onto a stretcher. As much as he didn't like him too much, he was glad he was safe. That's when the horror hit him.

The cries from the people seemed to vibrate in his skull. Annabeth's scream, and the screams of Grover's family pierced him. He was afraid to look over, but he managed to.

He stifled a cry as he took in Grover's mangled face. A pull half looked like it had been badly cut off with a knife. There was so eye, no nose, no mouth. It was bleeding and a deep red. The rest of his body was in just as bad of a shape.

Somehow, Percy knew he wasn't going to make it.

**And…..done! Read and review! Promise to update more. Love you all! TatianaBieber out.**


End file.
